Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!
by Nicola2
Summary: Remus, James, Sirius (and Peter I guess) in their 6th year!! Girls...Girls...Girls and more Girls!! Spring Ball,etc. Loads more chapters to come...Please Review!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - The Spring Ball  
  
The sun peeped silently over the mountains surrounding Hogwarts caslte, drenching the dewy grounds in a warm glowing orange light. The 6th year boys dormitory in Gryffindor tower, was silent, in 3 inhabitants sleeping soundlessly.   
  
The door creaked open, an inch...then another inch. Suddenly it closed and two boys of the age of 15 appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Phew, looks like no ones awake yet," said the first, his dark hair falling neatly over his handsome face.  
  
"Yeah," whispered the next, who rumpled his untidy black while peering round the silent dormiotory. These two boys were the best of friends, Sirius Black and James Potter. They had just returned from the girls dormitory, which they had just visited under Jamess' invisibilty cloak.  
  
"To bad about Lilly,James." said siruis sitting down on the end of his bed and pulling off his shoes.   
  
"Yeah I know...But maybe I didn't start it off to well by getting off with Patricia Spinnet!!" said James grinning,  
  
They both let out yells of laughter, "Shhh" hissed James "We'll be heard!", and sure enough someone had stirred in the bed next to James. James and Sirius's other best friend Remus Lupin had just sat up in bed rubbing his eyes.   
  
"W-w-what are you two doing up," he yawned running a hand through his soft mousy hair.   
  
"Oh, you know just the usual...sleeping over in the girls dormintory!!" said James lying down on his bed, and now kicking of his shoes too.  
  
"You should have come Remus," Sirius grinned "Misty Moonherm, was asking for you! Me and james told her you were just across the common room and that we would happily give her James's cloak so she could come suprise you!!" Remus frowned.   
  
"Oh, yeah and we woke up some girl called Valentin...?" said James prodding his pillows with his wand so they fluffed up to the size of small boulders.  
  
"Valentin....Valentin Collet??" Said Remus his eyes now alight.   
  
"Yeah, why you know her?" said Sirius  
  
"I think he knows her...uh...shall I say, very well" James laughed "She was damn georgous!! I wouldn't mind a bit of-"  
  
"-Don't talk about Valentin that way-" Say remus, sitting further up in bed.  
  
"-So Padfoot he does know her...." said james,  
  
"W-were just in the same muggle studies class...." said Remus reddening "I worked on a "Why Muggles use Toasters" project with her," He bowed his head in his trunk and pretended to look for a pair of socks. He could feel his face getting hot. James was just about to say something when someone drew back their hangings from across the room. It was little Peter Pettigrew, his round pink face protruding from the hangings. Their fellow Gryffindors followed suit, and soon the dormitory was full of the sound of 5 boys rumaging around getting ready for another day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.  
  
*  
  
Once down in the great hall, Sirius,James,Remus and Peter picked out their favourite seats and had eagerly started eating. Sirius and James were talking over who they thought would win the Quidditch Cup this year, and how James thought that he should have got picked of captain this year, Remus had pulled a book called The first British Wizards and their Triumphs from his bag and was now deeply imersed, nibbling on the edge of a piece of dry toast he had forgotten to butter while reading. Peter sat quietly sipping some milk.  
  
None of them a pretty blonde girl edging her way down the Gryffindor table handing out flyers, soon she had reached Remus,Sirius,James and Peter, none of whom looked up.   
  
"Remus...er Remus, hi!" She said smily sweetly.  
  
"Wha...Oh, Valentin, hi!" Remus grinned up at her, his cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Guess what?" she beamed at the four of them. James, Sirius and Peter were now all listening too.  
  
"What?" said Sirius putting on a fake grin, but Valentin hadn't noticed.  
  
"This year Hogwarts is having a Spring Ball! For all 6th and 7th years! Here you go..." she pased them four highly decorated pink flyers,  
  
HOGWARTS SPING BALL  
  
April 17th - Great Hall  
  
food provided, 6th and 7th years ONLY!  
  
although 6/7th years can bring someone  
  
of a lower year if they wish.  
  
Everyone attending if prefered to have a parter,  
  
Boys ask Girls.  
  
"It says here boys ask girls, So Valentin wanna go?" said James biting into his toast.  
  
"Uhm...No." said Valentin blanky "You have to go with Lilly it's obvious you both like each other! And anyway...." she gave Remus a meaningful look "I was hoping someone else was going to ask me...."  
  
"uhhrr..." Remus looked at her blankly. Before anything else could be said a pretty girl with dazzling green eyes and tumbling red hair bounded up to Valentin.   
  
"I handed out all mine to the Hufflepuffs, I think loads of them want to come!" She grinned at Valentin but then turned to James and her grin faded, "What are you looking at?" she snapped at James.  
  
"Well, just you dazzling beauty, Lilly" he charmed, giving her a confident smile   
  
"Oh shut up" she said trying to frown, but her cheeks were turning pink and she couldn't help grinning slightly.  
  
"So," James persisted "Will you go to this Spring thing with me?"   
  
"It's a spring ball! and...you...ohhhh....." she looked at him "Fine. But you better look good! and...and..."  
  
"Yes?" said James looking positivly thrilled.   
  
"OH! nothing..." and with a swish of her robes she had grabbed Valentin's robes and marched off to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Good one mate," said Sirius, he turned to Remus "Not so good one,"  
  
"What?" asked Lupin, taking a large bite out of his toast.  
  
"She wanted you to ask her stupid!!" said James, as though this was common knowledge.  
  
Remus was now packing away his The first British Wizards and their Triumphs book, and looking around at them all as though they were mad "Well, if she wanted me to ask her, she should have made it more obvious..."  
  
"What like jumping naked in front of you waving a "please ask me to the Spring Ball" banner in front of you?" said Sirius, he hit Remus around the head.  
  
"OW!" yelled Remus, his piece of toast flopping onto the floor, "Well fine, maybe I'll ask her later...I mean I have Muggle Studies first period...so..." Still rubbing his head, Remus stood up, swung his heavy bag over his shoulder and walked out of the great hall.  
  
"Well don't really think we got through to the great oaf did we?" said James cracking the top off his egg and ignoring the fact that people were standing up to go to their first lessons all arouind him, "So...Sirius who are you going to ask to this Spring Fling thing?"   
  
"Well, you know want to keep my options open...But then again i want to get in there right now otherwise all the pretty ones'll be gone." said Sirius in a matter-of-fact kind of way, as though talking of buying lemons at the supermarket, "I would like to go with Patricia Spinnet although I think we had enough of each other this morning to last us a lifetime" he grinned at James, Peter was still sat quietly sipping the dregs of milk from his cereal bowl, "Hmm...theres a pretty girl on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team - chaser I think....although I can't remember her name-"  
  
"-Charlotte Brown!?" piped up Peter rather suddenly,  
  
"Yeah-yeah thats her! Look there she is now..." Sirius pointed down the table to a very pretty brown haired girl surrounded by a group of girls who were giggling hard.   
  
Sirius stood up, and letting his dark hair fall elegantly over his handsome face he said "Okay, James see you later...In transfiguration right?" James and Peter looked blankly at him, but a second later his plan became all to clear. Sirius turned on his heal and gently bumped into Charlotte Brown, knocking the Spring Ball flyer she was holding to the floor.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," said Sirius stooping down to retrieve the flyer "Ohhh...the Spring Ball! Yeah, I remember hearing something about this!" By this point Charlotte was blushing furiously "So, been asked yet to go yet with anyone yet?" asked Sirius casualy, now all Charlotte's friends were giggling madly.  
  
"Uh...no...not yet" she mummbled giving Sirius a sweet smile.  
  
"Not Yet?!?" cried Sirius "A pretty girl like you?" this caused Charlotte to blush even more "Well, I can't have you going alone! Why not come with me..?" A blonde friend of Charlotte's let out a snort of laughter, Sirius ignored her.  
  
"Ooh...uh...Yeah okay, sure!!" Charlotte said smiling widly, at this Sirius bent down took her hand a gave it a little kiss, causing more blushing from Charlotte and a fresh wave of giggles from her friends.  
  
"See, you April 17th!" called Sirius as Charlotte and her friends hurried out of the hall laughing. James turned to his toast shaking his head with a grin.   
  
"Smooth, Sirius....Smooth" said James thickly through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Wow....amazing" said Peter looking at Sirius with awed amazement.  
  
"Hmm...yeah, I think we should probally go to Muggle Studies...." said Sirius gazing around at the now deserted hall "NOW!"  
  
*  
  
Remus arrived at the Muggles Studies classroom ten minutes early, and dicided that as the corridor was already boiling hot, he would wait in the cool classroom and read through his Why Muggles Need Telephones Essay one more time. But as he pushed open the door he found that the classroom was not deserted, but one desk at the very front of the room was occupied by-  
  
"Valentin?" said Remus uncertainly,  
  
"Wha-! Ohh...Remus, hello...I-" sure enough Valentin turned round, but her face looked different, her eyes were all blotchy and red, and she was dabbing madly at them with a tissue. Remus felt a sharp stab of guilt as her watched her dabb her eyes some more. Was it true what James and Sirius had said back in the great hall? Did Valentin really want him to ask her to the Ball?   
  
"Oh, Valentin....whats wrong?" said Remus gently, Sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her.  
  
"I just," she rubbed her eyes with the damp tissue "I just, oh nothing...worried about exams thats all! You know orangising the ball...and everything..." She turned and burried her head in her bag. Remus shifted uneasily in his seat, "Do, just do it" he thought "Just ask her! NOW!" he turned to Valentin,  
  
"Hey Valentin...Want to go to the ball with me?!" He looked shocked at what he had just done. Valentin pulled head out of her bag, a small smile forming across her face.  
  
"Ohh, Remus!" she grinned "I thought you'd never ask, I'd LOVE to!!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Remus patted her gingerly on the back, feeling himself go red. She let go of him and was just saying something about dress robes when the rest of the class including Professor Phidoll, the Muggle studies teacher filed into the classroom.   
  
"Remus Lupin, I am glad to see you came early to class for once, but that is not where you sit...back of the class, your usual seat is waiting for you." Phidoll chirped rumaging in his desk draws at the same time flicking his wand absentmindedly at the board, which now held chalk white letters about an essay they were to write this lesson. Remus jumped up grabbed his bag and gave Valentin a fleeting grin before retreating to the back of the room, feeling happier than he had all week. 


	2. Nimphyia Bell and Alissa Grant

Chapter 2 - Nymphia Bell and Alissa Grant  
  
It was the first of April, and a fresh, dewy morning met Remus and Sirius as they walked out of the castle and headed for the Quidditch stadium. James and the rest of the team would already be there practicing for their match against Hufflepuff next week, and Remus and Sirius were going to watch. Their arms were laden with flasks of icey pumpkin juice, breakfast muffins, toast and steaming bacon sandwiches wrapped in foil. As they neared the stadium Sirius said "So where's wormtail this morning?"  
  
"Well, he said he was off to the Library to do all his NEWT revision..." sighed Remus.  
  
"Look Remus I know you want to be there too, but there are going to be so many girls there today...and besides our NEWTS aren't even this year-"  
  
"Our mocks are, and there very importa-"  
  
"Ohh, Remus shut up! Who cares about mocks! We'll buckle down next year and actually bother but this year-"  
  
"I doubt you'll ever buckle down..." Remus muttered "So you say girls are going to be there....what girls?" He felt it was time to change the subject from exams.  
  
"Well Charlotte Brown...I told her we go down there to watch James, and she seemed pretty eager to come..." Sirius said as he took a swig from one of the flasks of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hmmm, well I asked Valentin to go to the ball so I don't think I shou-"  
  
"You asked her!! Remus you never said, WOW! Thats so cool, I mean maybe you can take her behind the changing rooms like I did that one time with-"  
  
"Sirius! I didn't tell you because I knew you'd make some stupid suggestion like that...I'm not going to degrade Valentin by getting off with her behind the changing rooms, thanks!"  
  
"Okay...no need to get shirty...It was merely a suggestion..." He unwrapped a bacon sandwich as they reached the stands of the Quidditch stadium. They climbed the staris and found seats right in the center of the stadium. To Remus's suprise, Sirius had been right...he could see groups of girls seated all around the stadium. Most of whom were either giggling, shouting or prodding their friends then turning to look round at Remus and Sirius, then turning around again and giggling.   
  
Remus had been too busy watching the different groups of girls that he hadn't noticed Charlotte Brown walk over accompainied as she always was by her group of giggly friends. She had sat down near to Sirius and Remus in the row in front.  
  
"She wants me so bad! I mean she couldn't even wait until April 17th!!" Sirius laughed, and puffed out his chest. About five minutes later, when it was obvious to Charlotte that Sirius was not going to make the first move she got up and strolled over tailed by a short girl with sleek blonde hair and a tall girl with bushy brown hair and amazing hazel eyes.   
  
"Hey Sirius," said Charlotte cooly.  
  
"Oh, Hey Charlotte," said Sirius even more so.  
  
"Thought I'd see you down here today," said Charlotte as her blonde friend coughed behind her back "Oh...yeah. This is Nimphyia Bell," she gestured towards the blonde girl, who nodded at Remus and her pale cheeks now began to fleck pink, "And this...." she turned to the tall bushy haired girl "...Is Alissa Grant," Alissa now beamed at Sirius and Remus, showing two rows of even white teeth.  
  
"Uh, Hi..." said Remus nodding back at them both,  
  
"How d'ya do," said Sirius not really paying much attention, and turning straight back to Charlotte. "Hey, fancing having a bit of fun?" he winked at her.  
  
"Yeah, sure." said Charlotte, grinning, and without another word to Remus, Nymphia or Alissa, Sirius grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her of down the rows of seats and out of sight.   
  
"Changing Rooms..." Remus muttered under his breath. The Gryfindor quidditch team had just walked onto the pitch and Remus leaned over the barrier to get a better look. Sure enough there was James striding confidentlty onto the pitch the tiny golden snitch clasped in his right hand, his broom in the other.   
  
Remus spent the next five minutes happily sipping pumpkin juice and eating muffins, before he noticed Alissa and Nimphyia were still stood there watching him intently.  
  
"Uh...." said Remus awkwardly. He didn't know how to put the phrase "Why the hell are you still stood here?" nicely.  
  
Nimphyia giggled madly, then Alissa said "He's your friend isn't he?"  
  
Nimphyia spoke next in a voice stiffled with giggles, "The tall, dark one...JAMES POTTER!!" they both burst into a fit of laughter. They were laughing so violently that Remus was actually quite worried.  
  
"Uh...James...Yes he is my friend," said Remus placidly.  
  
"You know what all the girls call you don't you? The Top Totty Trio!!!" Alissa burst out, followed by a fresh wave of giggles and snorts. Remus's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, Thats nice to...er...know..." said Remus.  
  
"So," said Alissa "Will you go with-"  
  
"NO ALISSA!!" cried Nimphyia tugging on Alissa's robes furiously, and going scarlet.  
  
"Nimmy wants to know...will you go to the ball with her!! She thinks your SO cute!! Way cuter than James...or Sirius!!" screamed Alissa, now howling with laughter and having to hold her self up on Nimphyia for support. Nimphyia looked as though she was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Um...Well you see the thing is I sort of asked Valentin yesterday..." said Remus awkwardly.  
  
"What do you mean...you sort of asked her?" said Alissa, but before Remus had time to answer she had continued to ramble on "Valentin...Valentin Collet? Of course!! How typical of her! She takes anyone she knows we want before we can get our hands on them!! What a stupid cow!" Alissa was positivly shouting now, and Remus felt a sudden surge of rage as Alissa slagged of Valentin.  
  
"Well, I think," Remus said standing up "Valentin, is the prettiest girl in our year....our school!! By far!!"  
  
Alissa had stopped laughing now, and was looking at Remus as though he was mad. "Valentin Collet the prettiest girl in school?" she gave a snort of laughter "Well now I've heard it all! Come on Nimmy..." she grabbed Nimphyia's arm and was about to storm off when she turned on her heel and said "Oh, by the way Remus your little girlfriend is behind you!" and with one flick of her bushy hair she was gone.  
  
Remus's heart gave a slight jump as he turned round to see Valentin wandering up the row of seats her blonde hair up in messy bun and her blue eye's beaming in the fresh morning sunlight.  
  
"Hey Remus," she said casually, her voice ringing like a pheonix song around the stadium.  
  
"Valentin...How come your here!" he beamed at her.  
  
"Well, a load of people in the library told me you were here so I decided I'd come say 'hi'" she said shielding her eyes from the sun with one elegant hand.  
  
Remus didn't know what to say, then hearing a shriek from the group of girls behind him he said "It's getting crowded in here why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
"Oooh, yeah it's such a nice day! There's even a Hogsmeade visit today, why don't we walk down there?" suggested Valentin.  
  
"I'd love to," said Remus, and as his heart gave a giant leap they left the stadium together. 


	3. Hogsmeade

Chapter 3 - Hogsmeade  
  
The sun beat down on the dusty track that lead out of Hogwarts and onto Hogsmeade, Remus found himself taking of his jumper and tying it around his waist. He turnd to Valentin to see that she was now only wearing a black lacy vest top. Feeling himself blushing furiously he turned away and watched his feet.  
  
"So, you like quidditch?" asked Valentin awkwardly.  
  
"Oh yeah, It's great, how about you?" replied Remus,  
  
"Yeah, I love it too! I mean having 5 older brothers who play quidditch every day of the summer how can I not?" said Valentin grinning.  
  
A thoguht suddenly struck Remus, "You have 5 older brothers? and your surname's Collet...well you wouldn't happen to be related to Jose and Nicholas Collet would you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I would their my oldest brothers" said Valentin now joining Remus in watching the ground.  
  
"Wow!! Their on the french national team!! Not a better pair of beaters in the world!!" said Remus now turning to Valentin and smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks" said Valentin, blushing slightly "You know, seen as they're in the team we get as many free tickets as we like....You should come along this summer!"   
  
"You mean to the France vs. Britain game?" said Remus hopefully  
  
"Yeah, that one! And bring James and Sirius if you like," She said beaming at Remus's obvious delight. Remus wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around him. But as a group of 3rd years girls past laughing at them, they stopped quickly and stood awkwardly for a moment, before Valentin said, "Look I can seen Hogsmeade just ahead, let's go."   
  
They spent a happy hour wandering around the Village, Valetin went to the post office to send a letter home to her parents about Remus staying, and Remus sending one home asking to stay with Valentin. They then went to Honeyduke's and Valentin bought a sugar spun quill and a bar of Honeyduke's Best chocolate.  
  
Then getting bored of wandering the shops they headed up to the hill on top of which pearched the Shreiking Shack and lay in the hot sunlight.  
  
"I'm so glad we came here today," said Remus happily turning over to lie on his back, sheilding his eyes from the sun with one elegant hand.  
  
"Me too...So, James is going with Lilly to the ball right?" said Valentin, wrapping her arms around her knees, and resting her chin there.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really glad...James has been after Lilly all year!" Remus grinned.  
  
"Yup, me too," said Valentin, now rolling over and propping herself up on her elbows, "But at the start of term I wouldn't have been too happy..."  
  
"Why not?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well you see, in September when Lilly began to fancy James...Well I did too, I thought he was SO amazing," she laughed, but Remus did not say anything.  
  
"I mean that was before I had met you...and I don't even like James like that anymore...I mean he's my friend...but you-I think you're really great...." Valentin spluttered hopelessly, she knew she shouldn't have said anything, and stared at the ground waiting for Remus to do something.  
  
"Oh." He said coldly.  
  
"Oh come on Remus! I don't feel anything for James anymore..." said Valetin, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah....but you did, and you just think it's okay to come up here and rub it in my face, do you?!!?" said Remus hotly now getting to his feet.  
  
"No Remus, actually I'm not that harsh!! I was just making conversation...I'm sorry you're so touchy!!" said Valentin, rising to her feet as well. Staring hard at Valentin, Remus yelled-  
  
"Well, If I'm so touchy why not go to the ball with James...I'm sure he's not touchy!! I mean you said it he's amazing!!" he clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"God! What is wrong with you?! I didn't even know James when I thought that!!" Valentin was frowning so hard it hurt, she thought Remus was different...Why was he being so stupid? "Why do you think I was crying the other day?-"  
  
"I dunn-" said Remus blankly.  
  
"Well it was because YOU hadn't asked me to the ball...NOT JAMES!!!!" and with her final yell she stormed of down the hill, and from what Remus could see back to Hogwarts.  
  
Remus stood there, his fists still clenched, the silence Valentin had left behind ringing in his ears. The sun was fading behind the clouds, staining the sky a deep pink. Remus stood there for at least ten minutes, before realising where he was. As he trudged back down the hill and through Hogsmeade, he thought to himself, "Why was I so stupid? She used to like James...so what?! Now because I was so jealous and petit I won't be able to go with her to the ball...I'm so dumb! I'm mean who cares about James!? She liked me I liked her and now Iv'e completely blown it!"   
  
Before Remus knew it the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle with it's glowing yellow windows flickering like fireflies in the quickly drawing dusk, was in front of him. He walked into the entrance hall, and feeling too angry with himself to eat, he diverted the great hall and hauled his weight up the many staircases to Gryfindor Common Room. Then up the to the Boy's Dormitory, where he colapsed onto his soft bed, and lay there until night had really fallen and the whole dorm was pitch black. 


End file.
